


Fandom Devil May Cry 2020. Визитка

by fandom Devil May Cry 2020 (Devil_May_Cry_2018), Nero_Dark, Red_Afghan



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Banners & Icons, Canon - Video Game, Digital Art, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, Gen, Infographics - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_May_Cry_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Devil%20May%20Cry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nero_Dark/pseuds/Nero_Dark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Afghan/pseuds/Red_Afghan
Summary: Визитная карточка команды Devil May Cry для Фандомной Битвы 2020
Comments: 32
Kudos: 93
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2020





	Fandom Devil May Cry 2020. Визитка

**Author's Note:**

> Уважаемые зрители и участники летней Фандомной Битвы 2020! На связи команда Devil May Cry и сегодня мы не станем углубляться в дебри нашего канона, потому что достаточно ныряли в него на прошлых битвах. Приглашаем ознакомиться:
> 
> – с нашей прошлой летней [**Визиткой 2019**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169146) года – где сын Темного Рыцаря Спарды Данте подробно рассказывает историю мира Devil May Cry с начала и до конца;
> 
> – с теплой рождественской [**Визиткой 2019**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186636) года – в которой рассказчиком выступает молодое поколение охотников в лице Неро;
> 
> – или с [**Визиткой 2018**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114675) года – где гидом по канону для вас будет Данте из DmC: Devil May Cry
> 
> А сегодня – никаких долгих лекций. В это тяжелое для всех нас время пришла пора услышать голос самых угнетаемых и несправедливо обиженных жителей мира DMC. Голос тех, чьего мнения никогда не спрашивают, а трупы не считают. Сегодня мы услышим… Демонов.

  


  
  
  



End file.
